A Collection of Danny Phantom Drabbles
by TEi Has Pants
Summary: A series of drabbles. Chapter 3 up: Technus and Skulker drink and talk about changes, Pariah Dark, and how scary Danny can be.
1. The Lisp

**Title:** The Lisp

**Fandom:** Danny Phantom

**Rated:** PG-13

**Word Count:** 419

**Timeline:** Set ten days after the episode The Ultimate Enemy

**Summary:** Dark Danny finds Clockwork's lisp annoying.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did tho, cuz then the show'd keep going!

---

"Hmm, now..." Clockwork murmured. The Ghost of Time floated through the halls of his castle, changing forms every few seconds (as was the norm for him); now in his adult form, a few seconds later in his toddler form, and following that, his wisened, old man form, only to repeat the cyle again. He arrived in a greenlit room with massive gears hanging overhead, a small, glowing orb set on a pedastle on the floor. "It's June sixteenth...it's close to the first anniversary of Danny getting his ghostly powers. It seems like his friends are going to celebrate the occasion...hmm...only for Technus to get involved. It's nothing the three can't handle."

"Do you _have_ to recap the boy's daily life out loud every morning?" a droll, muffled voice said from behind the purple-robed ghost. "I'm convinced you're doing it in a pathetic attempt to show me what I missed when I turned evil."

"Hardly." Clockwork shifted into his child form, turning to face the speaker--currently locked inside the silver and green Fenton Thermos perched on a nightstand against the wall. It contained Dark Danny--the alternate reality, future, evil version of Danny Phantom. "Although I must admit, that is a nice bonus." A cold smirk crossed his face.

"Humph. It won't work. I barely remember those years of my life, let alone _miss_ them. I'm more disturbed by your lisp than anything else."

"Lisp...?" Clockwork blinked, melting away into his old man form. "I don't have a lisp."

"You have the _worst_ lisp!" Dark Danny cackled. "It's not quite a gay man's lisp, it's more like a half-assed snake's lisp. All your 's'-sounds come out wrong."

Clockwork's crimson eyes narrowed. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

This drew a cruel laugh from the container before him. "Some omnipotent Time Ghost you are--not being able to see the most basic flaw in yourself! And here you are, always interfering in the lives of others."

"And therein lies the problem," Clockwork replied. "You view it as a flaw. To me...well, I could care less if I lisp or if I don't."

"Ugh. Nothing bothers you, does it?"

"Another day, Phantom. This makes you zero-for-ten...I'd challenge you to try disturbing me tomorrow, and I'd encourage you to break your losing streak, but I know for a fact you won't be able to shake me for as long as we're both here." He returned to his adult form. "But then again...I know everything..."

"Except that you lisp, damn you!"


	2. Evil Applicants

**Title:** _Evil Applicants_

**Fandoms:** Danny Phantom, Young Justice

**Rating:** PG-13, talking about sex and cussings and things.

Word Count: 436

**Timeline:** For YJ, it follows and ties into the events of Chapter 1, and thus, is set in AU. For DP, it's between the episodes _Livin' Large_ and _Boxed Up_.

**Summary:** Match and Inertia have found common enemies within the ranks of Young Justice...but two villains isn't enough. Who will make the cut...?

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Young Justice nor Danny Phantom. If I did, they'd both still be going (and Danny Phantom's art style would be much better).

---

Inertia--known only to few by his true name, Thaddeus Thawne--sat amongst a mountain of paperwork, a scowl on his face. Wearing the black and green "reverse Impulse" costume, with short-cropped blonde hair, he looked similar to his form of origin--Bart Allen, teen speedster and member of Young Justice--while having an air of villainous maturity he prided himself on.

Across from Inertia, likewise buried in papers, sat Match--a clone of Superboy. Both teen villains wore scowls that could peel the paint off a house.

"How about this one?" Match asked finally, breaking a long silence. He thrust a sheet he'd been examining across the table they both occupied. "Rumor has it Young Justice is looking to recruit Danny Phantom into their ranks. If we want to go pound-for-pound with them, we should get one of _his_ ghostly villains to aid us."

Inertia let an aggravated sigh pass his lips. He reached out and palmed the paper, dragging it closer; standing on the sheet with a guitar in one hand and the other displaying a stark middle finger was a female ghost with flaming blue hair and pale skin.

"'Ember McLain'..." Inertia frowned. "The pop princess? I don't think so. We might need some evil girls in this little gang of ours, but _not_ one that makes shitty music."

"Hey, she's gotten better."

Inertia slowly brought his gaze up to meet Match's.

"You're kidding. You _listen_ to that junk?"

"I don't like her original stuff," Match admitted, shrugging. "But she's improving. She's more punk now."

"Good Lord, you're some kind of villainous fallacy."

"Stuff it. Look, if you don't want Ember, that's fine, I can bone her on my own clock. But there's another you should check out."

Another paper crossed the table, and Inertia picked it up. His eyes combed over it, and he felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"'Youngblood.' Nice name...he looks like a kid, but it says here that it renders him invisible to adults and children that think they're adults..."

"Handy, right?" Match gave a cruel smirk. "That'd already give us an edge over Robin the Teen Dipshit and The Ray. And if any adult heroes get involved with us..."

"Yes, I _do_ like that. Oooh, and he has eyebeams." Inertia allowed the tugging sensation to pass, and a full-on wicked grin crossed his face. "Okay, I like this one."

He set the paper off to the side, the only section of the table not already covered, with a triangle-tag reading the word "POTENTIAL MEMBERS" nearby. It was their first positive applicant of many.


	3. Since You've Been Gone

**Title:** _Since You've Been Gone_

**Fandom:** Danny Phantom

**Word Count:** 466

**Rating:** T, for drinking and being drunk

**Timeline:** Following the episode Identity Crisis

**Summary:** Technus 2.0 walks into a bar...

---

"You've changed."

Technus fixed Skulker with a sideways glance. Both ghosts had taken in their fair share of liquor over the past few hours, but alcohol only seemed to make things clearer for the Master of Machinery. His head felt stuffy and hot, though--he could take off his cape, maybe cool down a bit, but Johnny 13 sat a few stools down the bar and he was infamous for being a sticky-fingers.

"What's it to you?" Technus replied, his voice coming out a little slurred. As sharp as the booze made his _mind_, it filled his mouth with cotton. "Change happens. You've changed too--your voice got deeper."

Skulker shrugged. "Voice and voice alone. You look and act like you got a complete overhaul."

"Whadderya mean?"

"Well..." Skulker picked up his newest shot of Flamin' Ecto Whiskey. He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Before--you would always come into the bar shouting. 'I, Technus, am about to enter this fine liquor-drinking establishment with the full intention of getting myself sufficiently plastered!' Et cetera, et cetera. You would never order anything...and when you did, you'd never _pay_. You got thrown out of here more than the Box Ghost."

Technus frowned, his brow furrowed. The barkeeper ghost set an empty shot glass and a bottle of I-O in front of him, and Technus picked the bottle up by the neck, tilting it over so the glowing, blue liquid filled the glass up. "It was time for an upgrade, is all. I think even _I_ got tired of me." He tilted his head back and downed the shot in one go, fire lighting up his insides.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Skulker taking the occasional tug at his own drink, Technus filling the glass whenever it ran empty. Skulker broke the reverie, hunched over the bar. "You missed quite a party while you were away."

"Oh?"

"Pariah Dark came back."

Technus paused, his glass halfway up to his mouth. His sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose. "And what happened?"

"We teamed up with the Ghost Boy," Skulker mumbled. "Me, Ember, Walker, Plasmius...a bunch of others. The whelp actually fought Pariah Dark toe-to-toe...and _won_."

Technus whistled, downing the shot and pushing his glasses back into place. "That's a little scary to think of--that the annoying choild we've sworn to destroy can put the Ghost King in his place like that."

"Yes...it makes me wonder what, exactly, we have gotten ourselves involved with. Still, I shall not rest until his pelt rests at my fireplace!"

Technus grinned. "That's if _you_ get to him first, Skulky old boy. I've got a plan...and this one's gonna be a doozy."

"If that is a challenge," Skulker said, eyes narrowed, a smirk on his face, "Then I gladly accept."


End file.
